Vegas Love
by omegia
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...But what if it don't...Title chaged to: Vegas love
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas**

**Chapter: But what if it don't**

** They say what happens in Vega stays in Vegas, but what if it doesn't? All I know is that I woke up beside her, she was still sleep. I myself, was wide awake, especially when I looked down at our naked bodies. Don't ask, im still trying to figure out everything. I remember we had hit the slot's, she taught me how to play some game that I still don't know how to pronounce. Maybe tequila is still in my system. I know it was in hers, within an hour of her win over this big shot poker guy, she was the center of attention. Dancing every inch of the room, maybe she was an exotic dancer in her past life? Yeah maybe. It was kind of scary, I wonder what was going on in her head. The rest of the night was kind of a blur after her and I had our shakira and beyonce moments on the dance floor. Yup the rest is a blur, but not this, this is still fresh in my mind. So many questions running threw my mind. I didn't even wait for her to wake up, I got my things and headed to my hotel room. Now im here, writing about the night, I really can't remember. She is probably awakening from the semi hangover/ sex. Oh Scottish gravy I really hope we didn't. Hey, even if we did, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?**

** What happens in my head stays in my head, but what if it won't. I had fantasies of her, big deal right? I never thought it would ever happen, me and her. At least not like this. I would replay my thoughts over and over again, in hope of a chance of reality. It's funny cause we use to talk about our past relationships and who we want our future soul mates to be. I told her I want a respectful person, loyal, sensitive but fierce. I told her that if I could I would start a family with that person. I want to make lots of babies. It's funny, because if only she knew what was going on in my head. If she knew that all my hopes and dreams referred to her. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, but it slipped along with that tequila. I wonder how much she remembered, hopefully none of it. Even if she does remember everything, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**Alexx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vegas love

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

Chapter: Are you ready?

* * *

Authors note : So, the last chapter was on both persons situations. The first paragraph was from one person and the second is the other. Just in case anyone was confuse, sorry. Who is the story about? Well I think all of you know...

* * *

Are you ready?

And now here I am, playing my favorite game, winning the money from these big shots. Like candy from a baby. Im beckoning a crowd. It's pretty interesting to see a blonde beat a bunch of wanna be big shots at their own game. Every one is watching, well not everyone...

Vegas Love

She doesn't think I was watching her, but I was. From the shadows I guess. Why am I falling for her? Well, how about cause you just had sex with her. That could play a little part in this fixation. No, I wouldn't call it a fixation. Then what would I call it? A crush, yeah a small crush...

"You ok?" A voice came from behind her.

"Yeah im fine, just didn't get enough sleep that's all." She said as she saw her friend.

Fin smiled. "I can only imagine why." He said playing with his few chips.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing, just saying." He replied before walking towards the slots.

What the hell does he even mean by that? Never mind it just hit me, but how did. I don't even know if we even . . . It doesn't matter, so what if he know's, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?

Are you ready?

This poker game is officially over, and I can officially announce that I just buried these guys. Never expected it. Hey I always say expect the unexpected . . . It's been hours and I still haven't spotted her, uh never mind there she is. Sitting at the bar. She must haven't learned. Another go round I guess. Wow, she has such beautiful eyes, she's gazing at me. She's staring into my soul, or maybe she's just glazed over from drinking so much. Hmm can't really tell. However, I can still notice her brown eyes. Reminds me of that song I heard a few days' ago, how does it go? Hmm, hmm, I look into your brown eyes, I knew right there you were the one. When you looked into mines I new the time had just begun, its something unexpected... hmm Hmm, are you ready? Are you ready, will you love me girl, like I am the only one–

"Congratulations on your big win sweetheart." A voice interrupted her "thoughts".

She turned around. "Um thanks I guess." She replied to the young man.

"You know sweetheart, you should let me by you a drink."

So what is he T-Pain now? "Um, that's not necessary, but thanks." She replied politely.

"Come on now, I know your throat is kinda dry after that win I can help you with that." The younger guy said softly, moving closer to her.

"Maybe you can." She said with a seductive smile.

"Yeah." The guy said licking his lips, he came closer to her.

She winked at him, placing her hand on his belt buckle. "You like that don't you?"

"Hmm yeah."

"Yeah, you should," Alex said, her grin faded fast. Alex forcefully grab the younger guy's groin and pulled him closer. "Look you immature freak, you ever come near me again and ill make sure you'll never be able to hold an erection ever again."

"Ok whatever, just–." He pleaded with her.

"Get the hell away from me." She pushed him away.

The younger guy took one last look at her and walked away, mumbling.

"Men." She whispered walking away.

Gosh, what the hell, that's Vegas I guess. I so need a drink. Great now I have no idea where that brown eyed goddess went to. Oh well. This bartender is kind of cute. Plus he has—

"Hey sweetheart." Came a voice behind her.

What the hell, did he not learn before.

She quickly turns around. "Did you not get it last time?!" She stops once she saw that it was not who she thought it was.

"Well hello to you to." The guy said with a small smile.

"Sorry about that I thought. . . I um..." She stammered.

"I know, but you seem like you could've handled him yourself."

She smiled. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"It's a free country." The man said sitting next to her. "However I thought you gave up on Nevada, but here I see you gambling like the old days."

"I guess old habits die hard." She said smiling.

"That stands firm last night." The guy said taking a sip of his drink. "Saw you last night, or are you to drunk to remember." He said with a laugh.

"I remember well." She said.

"Can I have another." Came a voice nearby.

That voice, its her. If she keeps going at this rate she'll be to drunk to remember her own name. She is so gorgeous–

"I know your dirty little secret."

She focused on the man in front of her, seeing him smiling. "What are you talking about?"

The man looked behind him then looked at her. "I see What's going down."

"Whatever, your paranoid Jon."

He laughed. "That may be–." He was cut off by a tall man.

"Jonnie, they need you backstage."

"All right I'll be there."

The man left.

"Back stage?"

"Yeah, when your co-owner things start to go wrong."

She laughed. "While Jon, you stepping up."

"I can say the same for you." He said getting up.

"I'll guess ill see you around."

"Yeah you will, say, you should come by my place, catch up with everyone, it'll be great."

"Ok then."

"Alright, this wont take long, so ill see you in a few."

She nodded.

"Don't do anything that I would do." He said smiling.

"I will."

Jon smiled walking away.

She smiled getting up.

Here I go, I really need to talk to her. I can't take the silence.

"Hey."

The other woman turns around. "Hey."

"How was your, your day?"

"Awkward, just like this conversation." The other woman said, taking a sip of her drink. "Heard you won a lot of cash."

"Yeah, have a little experience."

The other nodded.

"You want to talk about what happen last night?"

"Nothing happen."

Gosh she is such in denial. "What happen last night, wasn't nothing it was something. It meant something."

The other looked at her confused. "What?"

"All im saying is that–" She was cut off by Jon, who was walking up to them.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." The other woman said.

"Oh, so are you ready to go?"

She took one last look at the brown eyed woman. "Yeah." She said getting up.

"Take care." Jon said politely to the brown eyed woman.

The other nodded respectfully.

Saying goodbye, this time the same old story...

"Seeya Mel'."

The two walked away.


End file.
